


The Trouble With Benny

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_meanttobe, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Schmoop, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6992587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took awhile for Sam to realize even though Dean could have almost anyone he wanted, his brother only wanted Benny. But when he did he and Garth devised a plan to get Dean to finally go after what he wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble With Benny

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Trouble With Benny  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester/Benny Lafitte  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 2,201  
>  **Summary:** It took awhile for Sam to realize even though Dean could have almost anyone he wanted, his brother only wanted Benny. But when he did he and Garth devised a plan to get Dean to finally go after what he wanted.  
>  **A/N:** written for [spn_meanttobe](http://spn-meanttobe.livejournal.com/)

With a loud sigh Dean plopped down on the bed, he would shower later right now all he wanted was to shut his eyes just for a few minutes. They had been hunting the latest monster for a week and had finally caught up with it tonight. The fight had been long and bloody, he was almost positive he’d cracked a rib maybe even two but they’d finally managed to kill it. He was completely worn out and once he grabbed a shower there was no way he was leaving the bed for the foreseeable future. Not without a damn good reason.

The ringing of his cell broke the silence of the room. Sam poked his head out of the bathroom door water running in rivulets down his bare chest. “You want me to answer that?”

“No, I got it.” Dean rubbed his eyes as he sat up and reached for his cell phone. “Hello?”

Sam watched as Dean sat straighter and his brow furrowed with worry. 

“Thanks for calling and letting us know, Garth.” Dean turned the phone off and laid it back on the table.

Sam wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into the room. "What was that all about?"

Dean yawned as he rubbed his eyes again. Damn, he was so tired. “A couple of teenagers went missing in Monroe, Louisiana a few weeks ago and now two more have disappeared. Garth seems to think it’s the work of a vampire.”

"Wait. Isn't Benny in Monroe?'

"Yeah. I think so. At least that's where he was the last I heard." Dean couldn't stand to think about Benny. He missed him and he didn't want to admit, especially not to himself, how much it hurt not having him around. 

When Dean made no move to get up Sam quickly added, "What if something's happened and Benny's went rogue or maybe even someone is trying to pin this on him. Don't you think you ought to check it out?"

His brow wrinkled in confusion as he sat up straighter and stared at his brother. "Since when are you pro Benny?"

"I'm not. Trust me." Sam had known Dean wasn’t over the whole Benny thing even if his brother hadn’t mentioned the vampire in a long while. The trouble with Benny was that no matter what Dean would never get over him. So he might as well suck it up and accept it. "But I do know vampire or not Benny's a good friend of yours. And you would never forgive yourself if something happened to him or because of him." His brother could have almost anyone he wanted. But that was the problem. He didn't seem to want anyone. Well, with one exception. It was always going to be Benny.

He nodded his head, his tiredness all but forgotten. "You're right." Without another word Dean jumped up, put his cell phone in his pocket, grabbed his keys and headed for the door.

“You going to grab a shower first?” He hid a smile as Dean glanced down at himself before shaking his head.

Damn, his brother really did have it bad. “You want me to go with you?”

Dean knew how Sam felt about Benny and he appreciated the thought but this was one time he felt he should go alone. “I got it. Thanks.”

“It’s a long drive from Kansas to Louisiana.”

“Then I’d better get started.” Without another word Dean walked out the door.

With a small smile on his face Sam locked the door behind his brother. He wondered how fast Dean would get to Monroe. He’d bet Dean would make it there a lot quicker than anyone else ever would. Now that was a bet he wouldn’t mind collecting on. He quickly reached for his phone.

 

A little over seven hours later Dean pulled up in front of a little frame house on the outskirts of town. With a smile on his face Dean climbed out of the impala and bumped the door of the car with his hip to close it. 

He stood in the middle of the yard staring at the picture before him. Even though the cabin was in need of painting badly and the woods surrounding it had almost reclaimed the land and the cabin with it Dean thought it was perfect. It looked exactly the way Benny had described it to him and it fit the vampire to a T.

"What are you doing here, Dean?" Benny walked from behind the house, emerging from the darkness like an avenging angel. 

Dean knew Benny was anything but an angel but that still didn't stop his breath from catching in his throat at the husky voice with the deep southern accent he knew so well whispering his name. He hadn't realized until this very moment how much he had missed the vampire standing in front of him. Every cell in his body ached with it.

"Dean?"

He shook his head to get his errant thoughts back under control. “I got a call that a couple of teenagers went missing a few weeks ago and now two more have disappeared as well.” Dean stared at Benny. “There’s been talk of vampires.”

Benny’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. “And you automatically thought it was me?” He couldn’t disguise the hurt in his voice. And then it dawned on him why a hunter would travel all that way. “You come to hunt me, brother?”

“What?” _How could Benny even think that?_ “No! I didn’t come to hunt you. How could you even...” He sighed loudly and took a step closer. “I came to help you find what was doing this and put a stop to it.” At the look on Benny’s face he added, “I was absolutely positive you hadn’t done it. You couldn’t have done it. I...I mean you could have but I knew you didn’t.”

“How could you be sure? Don’t you know vampires can’t be trusted?”

Dean couldn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes. _Honestly, Benny should know better than that by now._ “Maybe not. But you can.” 

As the thrill of Dean's words coursed through his veins Benny quickly leaned his shoulder against the huge tree standing in the middle of his yard. This was one time he was glad the tree was there because his legs had almost buckled. He had a hard time believing Dean had that much faith in him. Hell, he didn't even have that much faith in himself.

“So let me get this straight. You came all this way to hunt a vampire?”

“Damn it, Benny!” Dean ran his hand through his short hair. “I’ve told you I was told...” He bit off his words in mid sentence. There was no way he could go on with the half-truths he had been feeding not just Benny but himself as well. He took a deep breath before he began to speak. “I came because of you. Not because of any missing teenagers.”

“Why?” But before Dean could answer he continued, “I hate to break it to you, darlin’ but no one in town has went missing. At least not by anything supernatural related. You were sent here under false pretenses and with false information.”

“Huh? What?” Dean was completely confused. _What the hell was going on? If there weren’t any missing teenagers then why was he here?_ “That doesn’t make any sense. Why would he call me and tell me they were missing if it wasn’t true?” 

Dean didn’t expect an answer from Benny and he didn’t get one but there was one person who could tell him what the hell was going on. He whipped out his cell and dialed Garth’s number. “You lied to me, Garth?” The question was out of his mouth before the man on the other end of the line had barely said hello. Dean glared as his tried to reign in his temper. “Why would you do that?”

Benny wasn’t eavesdropping. He really wasn’t. It wasn’t his fault he just happened to be able to hear the conversation. With his vampire hearing he could hear the other person on the line almost as if they were standing in the same room together.

“You’re there already? Damn.” Soft laughter crackled over the line. “I owe him some money.”

 _What? Owed who? He really wished he knew what the hell was going on. He hated being left out of the loop._ Dean held the phone closer to his ear. “What?”

“It’s nothing.” At Dean’s disbelieving snort Garth came clean. “Well now you see, Dean. It’s like this. We were talking and we both decided we couldn’t stand the thought of you moping around and pining for your vampire any longer. No matter what you believe you deserve some happiness and we...”

Dean made a strangled sound as he interrupted. “I wasn’t moping and I damn sure don’t pine.”

“Yes you do.” As hard as he tried to hide it there was no mistaking the laughter in Garth’s voice. “Anyway we came up with the harmless ruse to get your ass to Monroe so you and Benny could talk things out.”

‘Harmless?” Dean all but yelled. “Do you know how fast I had to go?” He tried to sound stern and angry but he couldn’t help being proud of how fast his baby could move. “If I had gotten pulled over the cops would have thrown my ass in jail.”

“If you had gotten caught you would have had a lot more bigger problems than just speeding. They’d have thrown your ass under the jail. Besides that just goes to prove our point. Wouldn’t you agree?”

“No, I wouldn’t agree. I...” Dean’s eyes narrowed as he glared at the phone. “Hang on a second. You keep saying we. Who else was in on this?”

“Who do you think?”

“Not Sam. He....”

He’d stayed away just like Dean had asked even though it was the hardest thing he had ever had to do. But now the man he wanted more than anything was there in front of him and Benny couldn’t take it any longer. A low growl rumbled deep in Benny's chest as he walked up behind Dean and slid his arms around Dean's waist. At the feel of Dean relaxing against his chest a soft sigh swept through him. This was the first time in a very long time since he'd had Dean in his arms and he didn’t want to waste another minute of time with Dean on the phone. He had more pressing matters he needed to attend to. 

"Are you planning on talking on your phone all night or is there something else you would rather be doing?" His arms tightened as he pulled Dean closer and began to nuzzle Dean's neck. "The only thing they are guilty of is trying to make you happy by forcing your hand. How much longer would you have waited before you came to find me if not for their little white lie?" Nothing but silence answered him. Benny smiled against Dean's warm skin. His hunter was a stubborn man. "Come on, just be grateful." He began to rain tiny love bites all along Dean's neck. "I know I am."

Dean let out a loud sigh, his anger escaping along with it. Benny was right. Garth hadn’t lied out of malice he had actually done him a favor. There was no place else he would rather be. 

As he felt Dean finally relax Benny scraped his fangs gently along the tender skin and smiled as Dean trembled in his arms. “So what else would you rather be doing?”

Dean swallowed hard. "I...uh..." 

Gently Benny took the phone out of his hand and held it to Dean's ear. "Say goodbye."

His voice was husky as Dean did what he was told. “Goodbye.” 

Benny stared into Dean's eyes as he shut off the phone and tossed it into the chair beside the porch. “Why are you here, Dean?” He already knew the answer but he wanted to hear it from Dean’s lips.

The time for hiding what he was feeling was over and Dean knew it. He took a deep breath. “I came for you, Benny. Only you.”

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” He waited until Dean shook his head. “Now, you never did answer my other question.” At the look on Dean’s face Benny quickly repeated, “So what else would you rather be doing?”

“This.” And with groan of surrender Dean urged Benny’s head towards his until their lips met in a kiss full of passion and need. But most of all full of love.

Benny was surprised when Dean quickly pulled away from him. 

“We just came off a hunt and I haven’t showered yet.” Dean tried in vain to wipe some of the dried in muck off of his shirt. “I’m dirty.”

A wicked grin began to spread across Benny’s face as he pulled Dean back into his arms and whispered against his lips, “Don’t worry about it, Dean. I plan on getting you a lot dirtier.”

Without another word Benny set out to do just that.


End file.
